


Suspicious Behavior

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Lucas and Vic are both injured at a scene, and her team learns some things.





	Suspicious Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been trying for weeks to get the inspiration and the motivation to write for the fandom again. This is definitely not my best or my favorite, but at least it's something. It's technically inspired from a prompt madnephelite posted a while ago. I hope someone enjoys it, and that it will lead to more from me at some point.

Vic blinked several times before forcing her eyes to remain open. She took a moment to gauge her surroundings. A dull ache spread through her lower back down her left leg. That leg felt heavier than her right, and she couldn’t move it. She also had trouble lifting her left arm. When she did, she saw a cast covering from the elbow down to her fingers.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she heard from her right. Slowly turning her head, she saw Lucas sitting on a hospital bed. She frowned.

Her voice was rough when she managed to ask, “Did we get in an accident?”

Lucas nodded, his smile disappearing. “You could call it that.”

Panic filled her mind. She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her left hip. She cried out and immediately heard Lucas trying to calm her down. Once the pain eased, she glared at him and said, “If this is your fault, I swear to God you’re going to wait on me for every little thing until I’m 100% healed.”

His grin returned, but then his gaze darted away from hers toward her feet. His entire face reddened. Vic followed his gaze and felt her own face grow hot. Her entire team stood just inside the room. Every one of them stared at her except Sullivan. He glared at Lucas.

“Uh, hi, guys,” she greeted.

Maya, who stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, told her, “You have a lot of explaining to do, Missy.”

Vic feigned innocence. “For what? Getting hurt?”

“No, that would be his explanation since he went in to save you,” Andy responded.

“He did what?” Vic shouted, glancing back at Lucas. He at least appeared chagrined with his head lowered enough he couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. She faced her friends again. “What happened?”

Jack filled her in. “You were the only one not out when the place exploded. Ripley ran in to find you.”

“Without even bothering to give anyone any orders,” Sullivan added quietly.

“And I already admitted I shouldn’t have done that. And apologized,” Lucas stated.

Vic stared at him. “Lucas, you didn’t…”

“Oh, he definitely did,” Dean interjected.

Maya spoke up again. “Which means you need to fess up to your secrets.”

Sighing, Vic met each of their gazes as she said, “We’ve been seeing each other for a while now.”

“How long is a while?” Andy asked.

Lucas answered, “Just under a year.”

“That long! And you didn’t tell us?” Maya exclaimed.

Dean nodded and said, “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you,” Vic told him. Then she noticed Travis standing behind the group, glaring at her. “Why do you look pissy, Trav? You already knew.”

He nodded once. “I did not know the entire story, _Mrs. Ripley._”

Lucas groaned. Vic's head snapped in his direction. “How did they find that out?”

“Oh, it wasn’t his doing this time,” Sullivan informed her. She gave her captain a curious look. He explained, “It’s your legal name even if you conveniently forgot to change it with the department.”

This time Vic groaned. Lucas said, “We didn’t forget.”

“No, you just hid it from everyone,” Travis claimed.

“This is so surreal,” Ben finally voiced.

Andy gestured toward the two beds. “You mean these two?”

Ben nodded. “And the fact that Travis is getting away with showing anger toward the Chief.”

Lucas cleared up, “Only when it comes to Vic.”

“Obviously I don’t get special treatment,” Travis grumbled. “I don’t even get to know when my _best friend_ gets freaking married.”

“I’m sorry, Travis,” Vic placated. “It was sort of spur of the moment. The only people there were Sullivan and Dr. Pierce.”

Andy questioned, “Why was she there?”

Lucas replied, “It was right before my heart surgery.”

“In the hospital?” Dean asked.

Vic responded, “Like I said, spur of the moment. Then we didn’t want to make a big deal about it with everything else that happened. So we just didn’t tell anybody.”

“Why are you so calm about all of this, Jack?” Ben suddenly inquired.

Jack shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to them being together. I didn’t care when I found out, and I still don’t. Them being married sort of makes sense to me.”

“How?” Maya wanted to know.

Sullivan answered for him by saying, “They’re in love with each other. I’m surprised none of you caught on. Once I found out, it was obvious every time he came to the station.”

“I promise none of those visits were social, Sully,” Lucas told him.

The Captain chuckled. “I still don’t believe that.”

Vic called out, “So let me get this straight. All of you now know that not only are Lucas and I together, but that we’re married?”

Dean shook his head. “This is all so weird. You’re calling the Chief by his first name.”

“I do that when I talk about my husband,” Vic stated.

A nurse appeared and announced, “Okay, everyone, you need to leave. Mrs. Ripley needs to rest.”

“So freaking weird!” Dean exclaimed as they were all ushered out of the room.

Travis hung back and gave Vic a gentle hug. He smiled down at her and said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me, too,” Vic responded. Then she asked, “Are we okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the whole marriage thing.”

He shook his head and stroked her cheek. “We’re good. You’re just going to have to have a ceremony on your anniversary so I can be your man of honor.”

Vic and Lucas both laughed. She heard a quiet curse come from the area of Lucas’s bed. He held a hand against his side and squeezed his eyes shut. “What happened to you?”

Travis told her, “That idiot almost got himself buried alive trying to save you.”

“How?” she pressed.

“He ran in as soon as the building exploded, before it was cleared. Part of a staircase fell on him and broke three of his ribs,” Travis explained.

Vic narrowed her eyes at her husband. “Lucas Ripley, you are a complete and total idiot.”

Lucas met her gaze and replied, “Yes, dear. I admit I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” she mumbled.

Travis grinned and said, “I’m going to go and let you rest. You _both_ need to rest.”

“We will,” Lucas promised. As soon as the door shut behind Travis, Lucas slowly got out of his bed. He carefully laid down next to Vic’s right side, tugging her blankets over himself. Kissing the side of her head, he said, “I love you, Eggy.”

She nuzzled against his neck and closed her eyes. “I love you, too. Even if you did just announce our marriage to the world.”

“I’m sorry, Vic.”

“I know. And you’re going to make up for it as soon as our injuries are healed enough.” She fell back asleep to the sound of her husband’s stilted laughter.


End file.
